New Years Eve Ball
by Moon Godess157
Summary: GaaHina story. Hinata runs into Gaara whos doing buisness in Konoha. Will love spark? Will Hinata get over Naruto? Will Naruto ever stop eating ramen? Click on this to find out! please review!-DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: OMG I finally got my laptop back and now I can start writing stories again!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would be rich….**

**On to the story!!!**

**Chapter 1:**

**It was a beautiful, early morning in the village of Konoha, not even the birds were up yet. Hinata Hyuuga was the only person, besides Kakashi-sensei, who would be insane enough to be up this early. She spent the whole night tossing and turning around in her bed trying to get images of a certain someone out of her mind. She finally decided that it would be impossible to try to go back to sleep and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she was finished she was feeling so refreshed that it had made her tired and decided that a short nap wouldn't hurt, she had to be at the hospital by nine though. She took a short glance at her lavender clock, it was eight o clock now.**

"**_Fifteen minutes wont hurt anyone_." **

**She sighed,****" ****_What am I going to do_****" ****she thought crawling back into bed and closing her eyes as she thought back to about two days ago….**

***Flashback***

**She was strolling down the streets of Konoha, groceries in hand when she saw a poster stuck the wall of a building. Apparently Lady Tsunade was hosting a new years eve ball.**

_"_**_This will be the perfect time to tell Naruto how I feel about him_." ****she thought happily, blushed a little and ran off to find him. To deep in thought to watch where she was going she ran straight into the person she was least expecting to see. Her bags of groceries went flying and she was sent falling to the ground. She looked up at the person she had bumped into, " I'm so sor-, Kazekage-sama? I know its not my place to ask but ,what are you doing in Konoha?"**

" **Its alright, he said a hint of a smile on his face though his eyes said otherwise, I'm here for a meeting with Lady Hokage but the meeting doesn't start for another hour or so, so I decided to take a walk around the village." he answered her in monotone. " I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name."**

" **H-Hinata." she said stuttering a little, "Hinata Hyuuga."**

"**Ahh yes I should have known you were a Hyuuga from your eyes." he stared at her unconsciously for some time. She blushed which knocked him out of his trance.**

"**K-Kazekage-sama?"she asked puzzled to why he was staring at her that way.**

" **You can call me Gaara" he said "We are friends are we not?"**

"**Ok, Gaara-kun. She said still with a hint of a blush on her small, fragile face, W- would you like to have lunch with me before your meeting starts?" she asked him hoping he would go with her since she had a lot of free time on her hands. The hospital wasn't really busy and Lady Tsunade hadn't sent her on any missions this week.**

**(this is not a date they are going purely as friends the date comes later….XD)**

"**Sure." he answered her. He did not tell her that he had already eaten lunch, not wanting to disappoint her.**

"**Really?" she asked not believing he gave in so easily.**

**He only nodded.**

" **Ok..umm w-well why don't you wait here I have to put these groceries away at my apartment…" she quickly ran over and started to shuffle the items back into their bags.**

" **Let me help you with that." he suggested**

" **No-no ive got it." and started to get up but tripped over a stick which once again sent her groceries flying. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact but felt herself being caught. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that she was in Gaaras' arms. She stared at him blushing furiously. They stayed like that for a long time until Hinata broke the awkward silence by pulling herself away from him.**

"**Thank you Garra-kun, I must hurry and get my things to my apartment so they don't spoil!" she said quickly all the while picking up her things, watching for the stick, and ran off before looking back and screaming, "Meet me back here around five ok!"**

**Gaara did not reply but only stood there his mouth open, his hand on his chest,**

"**_What is this feeling? I feel as though I have been electrocuted_." ****He stared at her until she was completely out of sight.**

**He slowly but surely regained his composure and started his journey towards the inn where he was staying.**

* * *

**Sorry I know it was a short chapter but im suffering from serious writers block anyway **

**Plz review!!!!!!!!;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you all for reading the first part in my story!!! Ps. I have huge writers block so if anyone has any ideas for how the plot should go that would be appreciated. I already have a plot in mind but any suggestions on how to make my story better are always taken into consideration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..blah…blah…other stuff….

Chapter 2:

Hinata ran back to her fairly large apartment as fast as she could, quickly dropping her many groceries into the refrigerator.

"Oh man!, I haven't even thought about where we would go for lunch!" she said as she quickly ran into her bedroom, closed the door and started reapplying her make-up.

The Kazekage is a very important man and I have to represent my family well. She eventually decided to go to the ramen shop knowing that Naruto would defiantly be there.

She thought of him and immediately her face turned a deep shade of red.

"No, I have to be strong, im not the same girl I was. I don't faint at everything he says anymore. I hardly even stutter anymore. I've awakened the more confident me." with a smirk of victory across her porcelain face she walked out the door of her house only to find someone outside her door.

* * *

Gaara's POV

The sun had set on the sky as he finally made his way back to his hotel. He sighed, knowing that he would have to do it all over again.

"Why does my hotel have to be so damn isolated from everything else?!" He thought as he angrily trudged his way up to room slid his key through the keyhole and flipped on the lights.

"What the He-?!" Suddenly a hand had covered his mouth and was dragging his body to the ground he landed straight on this back. He stared up at his attacker the sand ready to kill the retard who would ever attack Gaara of the sand only to find that he was staring into the face of his grumpy sister.

"Temari?! What the hell is wrong with you do you know I was about to kill you don't ever sneak up on me like that! Wait..how did you get in here?"

" I came up on the balcony stupid." she responded while winking and giving him a playful smile while sticking her tongue out at him.

"O….Wait…why?"

She paused for a moment to find the right words and then decided to come out with it.

"Because I heard you have a date!"

* * *

Hinatas POV

"Neji! Hi what are you doing here?"

"Well TenTen and I were finished training and I was pretty bored, you know with Lee and Gai-sensei on a mission and all."

Although he talked as though his day had been normal, something seemed to be bothering him he didn't seem like the overconfident Neji she knew and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hmm?" was his only response.

"Is there something wrong I mean you seem a little off today."

"U-Uh actually there is..well you see….umm well, how do I put this……. I have a d-date."he stammered which was something he rarely did, if at all.

"Yeah?! that's great Neji-kun! With who?"

He blushed and then rubbed the back of his neck while looking towards the floor.

"TenTen."

"Oh."

He looked at her half puzzled half startled at her reply.

"Oh?! That's all you have to say is oh?!"

"Well excuse me if that wasn't the answer you were looking for but it isn't that big of a surprise for me ,I mean everyone knew you liked each other we were just waiting for you to figure it out yourselves." she practicly screamed at him.

"Well the point is that I came to ask you for advice." he said his eyes still lowered to the ground, obviously ashamed of himself depending on someone else's guidance.

"Fine ill help you but first Im having dinner with a friend so it will have to wait till tomorrow ok?

"See you Neji!" she called while running out the door.

"Umm… ok bye." he replied then walked away.

* * *

Authors note: Ok so how did you like it? Im sorry im a jerk and im going to be picky. I need to get at least 5 reviews or no third chapter ok? Sorry but have tons of things to do and need to know if this is worth continuing!

HAPPY 2010!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ano… Gomen! Gomen! I know im soo late! School is retarted why can't we all be homeschooled?

*bangs head angrily on closest wall*

(Insert awesome disclaimer here)

Chapter 3:

Gaaras POV

"You heard what?" Gaara yelled at his older sibling that was currently on top of him.

"I heard from a girl who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows that guys cousin, that he saw you and some girl talking in the street about having lunch later today."

Gaara surprisingly did not look the least bit confused, as normal people would be, but simply answered her in a sarcastic tone, "Ino told you didn't she."

"No…."

Gaara shot her a questioning look.

"….OK FINE! Ino spotted you and some girl wanting to go to lunch or something and then when she "tripped", Temari put two fingers up on both hands as a sign of sarcasm, but when Gaara tried to say something in his and Hinata's defense, Temari only put a finger on his lips and sat down harder on his already aching body. "When she tripped and fell on you Ino took the first suspicion and ran and told Sakura-Chan, who told Naruto-kun, and Naruto told Sasuke-kun. Although Sasuke wasn't the least bit interested so Naruto told Kankuro, who told me." she paused to catch her breath, wow gossip is hard work. She had to give Ino some credit. Gaara only looked at her with his same old monotone eyes, but this time Temari could see little hints of anger, and boredom.

"That's great and all Temari, but could you tell me this after you get off of me?"Gaara yelled at her.

"I won't get off of you until you admit that I'm twice the ninja you are and that girls rule and boys suck." she replied.

Gaara only smiled at her.

"A true ninja is aware of all of his or her surroundings." He said to her smugly

"What the heck is that supposed to me- ahhh!" In that instant the sand grabbed her, picked her up, and held her over the balcony of the hotel.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing put me down you idiot!" she screamed at him realizing how high up she was.

"Whatever you say dearest sister." He replied, an evil smile on his face. She looked at him In horror, thinking that he might actually drop her. Then the inevitable happened.

She closed her eyes and all she could hear was wind rushing all around her. She had no weight and her body was completely immobilized by fear. She tried her best to move but she could not. Then, the only thing that could be heard was a scream, and a thud.

Hinata's POV

Hinata raced back to the exact spot where she had met Gaara of the sand exactly two hours ago. She checked her aquamarine watch, which read 5:15. Where could he be he's 15 minutes late. I thought someone like Gaara could never be late. Hinata had decided to go to the ramen shop for her lunch date, hoping that Naruto-kun was going to be there. What was she hoping for? She knew he was going to be there. According to Sakura he was there everyday breakfast, lunch, and dinner, rain or shine. She suddenly felt a tingle of jealousy run down her small spine. She knew that Naruto had loved Sakura for at least four years now and she probably felt the same way. Hinata sighed. By now she had lost every ounce of confidence she had stored up for today. Great, what now?

"Hinata?"

She turned quickly at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Neji standing in front of her. He looked a mess. His hair was ruffled, going in all kinds of different directions and even his headband was crooked. She gasped at the sight of this thing that stole the identity of her beloved cousin.

"Neji? That is you right? What's the matter with you, you look so dirty!" she yelled at the stressed looking man.

"My date is in ONE HOUR and I don't have a clue what to say , or how to act, or WHAT TO WEAR!" he screamed back at her as if had been holding that in for a lifetime.

"Relax. It's not that big of a deal just be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are then she's not the girl you want to be with. I bet she's just as nevous as you are." Hinata replied in a motherly tone. Neji looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Hinata, I'll let you know how it goes ok."

"Alright, and Neji?" she said as he started to walk off. He turned around to face her once more.

"Don't overdo it with the showing off ok." she giggled as he playfully glared at her and walked off leaving Hinata once again by herself. As soon as he was out of sight she turned bipolor.

' If he's not here in ten minutes I'm leaving doesn't the Kazekage know how to treat a lady?' she thought angrily and stomped her delicate foot on the ground. She even started chibi pacing quickly, eyes blood red and smoke puffing out her ears.

$%$%$%$%$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gaaras POV

Temari felt the impact but felt no pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped in shock. Gaara was standing over her and grinning mischeviously. She stood up and noticed she was in the room completely unharmed.

" WHAT THE HELL GAARA? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WHY DID YOU FUCKIN THROW ME OFF THE BALCONY?" she fumed at him, fist held high, ready to punch anything that moved.

"Well I've been working on a new Genjutsu called Death Illusion-no jutsu. It takes control of the senses and gives you the illusion of dying and while you are in the trance i can kill you for real. I wanted to try it on someone and you were bugging the crap out of me so-" he was interupted by a punch in his face which gave him a black eye that could be seen even through his VERY black eyeliner.

"BAKA!" she stormed out of the room. He stood up with a smile on his face.

'Your the real idiot.'he thought happily ' I only did that to throw you off my trail so I can enjoy my date in peace.' he glanced over at the clock that Temari had insisted he buy,Red with panda bears on it...she said it fit him so well, he saw that it was..5:15pm!

'Oh shit i'm late!' he screamed in his head. He grabbed his wallet and took off running. 'I hope i'm not too late!'

**Hinatas POV**

**"**That's it!" she yelled to no one in particular and truged off toward her anger quickly turned to sadness.

'I really liked him but I guess he isn't the one..'a frown formed on her face. she looked down and ran right into someone! she fell down and looked up at the person she ran into.

" Gomen-nasai! Iv'e been running into a lot of people lately...Naruto?"she exclaimed. Indead she ran right into Naruto Uzumaki. 'Of all people...' she thought as he extended a hand to help her gladly took it and heaved herself off the ground.

"It's alright Hinata. Well, I'm kind of in a hurry so i'll see you later ok?" he started to walk off passed her.

"Naruto wait!" she grabbed his wrist and he turned around.

"D-Do you h-have a d-date for the New Years Eve Ball?" she asked him a blush creeping on her face.' Great now the studdering comes back..'

" Oh that... I'm sorry Hinata but I'm taking Sakura-chan... I promised." he finished feeling a little guilty.

" Oh...That's great Naruto-kun...I hope you have fun...i'll see you later ok?"she replied without looking at him and then turned and walked away, tears brimming in her eyes. Naruto thought he should go after her then saw Sakura walking up beside him.

"Ready to go?"she asked innocently. he smiled then replied,

"Yeah, let's go."

**Next Chapter soon i hope. Help me out with a few suggestions plz! just push the shiny green button at the bottom...come on you know you want to...Ja Ne! :D**


End file.
